1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 6-(2-acylamino-2-arylacetamido) penicillanic acids which are effective against Gram-negative and Gram-positive bacteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While many penicillins have been remarkably effective in the treatment of a variety of infections, few penicillins have been found to possess significant activity against Pseudomonas aeruginosa. There is a continuing need for different and improved penicillins.